Pranks, Enemies and Romance Thats high school!
by pishcules
Summary: Three new girls enter a new school. They soon become friends and make enemies. Love, hate and swearing...I majorly suck at summaries. It will most likely change.


Pischules: Y'ello everyone. Now this is a story I promised my best friend for her birthday. The only problem is that this is long over-due. So now that I finally have time I am posting this.

Ray: Okay now get on with it �� .

Pishcules: Take it easy tiger or ill dye your hair pink!

Ray: OO …. You wouldn't

Pishcules: Oh wouldn't I.

Pishcules: Ok I don't own beyblade or my mates (Ren and Kura) only my character. So don't think your going to get any money off my because all I have is my very old necklace, so there. Anyway on with the first chapter.

It was just sunrise, and as usual Serenity was up and getting ready for her first day of new school. She has long raven hair to her waist and amazing silver eyes. She wore black jeans with a chain belt; she wore a midnight blue tang top with a silver necklace and black trainers.

"_Kura come on, you better go get ready for school_" said Ren in a monotone voice. "_Okay, okay I'm coming already. Geez why_ _do you all ways have to be up at the crack of dawn_" Kura said rubbing her eyes to get used to the light. "_Whatever I'm going to_ _get breakfast ready, be down in fifteen minutes or else_" Kura was going to reply but Serenity was already gone down stairs to make breakfast. Fifteen minutes later Kura was dressed and seating herself at the kitchen table. She has long blue hair to her waist and beautiful golden eyes and was wearing a turquoise t-shit, dark blue jean and navy trainers. (Sorry I still don't know your real style, but I'll call Ren and ask her to fill me in ok.) "_So_ _how are we getting to school today_" asked Kura casually "_We're walking today_" Serenity said looking up from her pancakes at Kura. "_Are we the only knew people going to this_ _school_?" Kura asked for the sake of conversation. "_Actually I_ _found out yesterday there is another girl coming to this school_…_said to be coming from Ireland apparently_." Serenity said while shaking her head a little. "_Well I'm done, are you_ _ready to go_?" Serenity asked getting up while walking over to the dishwasher to dispose of her plate. "_Yeah I'm ready lets go_" Kura said while doing the same. With that the pair collected their bags from the door and left for their knew school.

A girl with long auburn hair walked into the principal's office and walked over to the secretary. Giving a small cough to get her attention she said" _Hello. How may I help you_" She asked giving a small smile showing bright white teeth. "_Yes, I am new_ _here and I just came to collect my time-table for my classes_." The girl said. "_Oh yes, of course_" The women said while looking through a pile of papers and retrieving what the girl wanted. "_There you go, and have a pleasant day_" She said while going back to work. The girl nodded and left the office. Once outside she began to look for her locker. "_Locker number_ 619? _Where the hell is_ 619." She looked at the closest locker to her and it read "_number_ 573" and next to that was 574 so she continued along till she finally came to her locker. Entering her combination number she began to throw a few books in. She glanced at her timetable and saw she had to go to homeroom first class then maths class room 212 and then honours French room 141. Giving a heavy sigh. She went to go find her homeroom.

"_Well what do we have first Ren_?" Kura asked while looking for their lockers. "_Hmmm_" Serenity looked at their time-table and said, "_We have to go to homeroom first_" "_Ah ha_" Kura exclaimed "_What is it Kura_" Serenity asked, "_Our lockers are_ _right here_." Kura said pointing to both of them. Luckily they were right beside each other. "_Ok then. Which one is mine then_." Serenity asked "_Locker _618_ and I have locker_ 617. _Convenient don't you think_." Serenity just nodded and began entering her combination and throwing in her book. "_Okay we_ _better go…how long do you think before we encounter the air_ _heads of the school_?" Kura asked casually. "_Not long I am_ _actually surprised we have not seen any yet. But we'll find them_ _sooner or later_" "_Yeah I guess_." Kura said and began walking off towards homeroom followed by Serenity.

The girl entered the class, ignoring the stares from the people and went to go find a seat near the back. She sat down as two other girls came in and took seat two rows down from her. The bell rang and a teacher came. She has short purple hair and light blue eyes. "_Okay class, settle down and take you seats. I am you homeroom teacher, Mrs. Cotter. Now as you may or may not know we have some new students with us. Will Serenity, Kura and Chelsea come to the front of the class please so we can all_ _see you_?" She said in a kind and pleasant voice. The three girls walked to the front of the class and looked at each other. Serenity saw the other girl known as Chelsea had auburn hair and deep green eyes; she was wearing black jeans, black boots and a red polo neck jumper. She nodded to Chelsea and waited for the teacher to speak.

"_Ok girl, why don't you face the class, introduce yourselves and_ _tell us a bit about you_." Mrs. Cotter said smiling brightly. "_Okay well I guess I'll go first. My name is Kura I'm fifteen years old. I am origionally from Russia. I speak Russian, Japanese, English and French. I have been best friends with Serenity for a long time. I also get really hyper if I get a lot of_ _sugar and love music_. "_Thank you, Kura now who will go next?" "Well I guess I will. My name is Serenity. I am fifteen years old. I am originally from Russia. I speak French, Japanese, Russian and English. I have been best friends with Kura for a long time now, as she has already told you. I love music, sugar and the colours blue, red and black." "Well I guess that leaves me next. My name is Chelsea. I am fifteen years old. I'm from Ireland before I moved here. I speak Irish, French and Japanese. I love music, which involves playing music, listening to music and singing." "Thank you girls now does anyone have any questions for the girls?"_

Pishcules: Okay I am really sorry but I am going to have to end it here.

Max: Why?

Tyson: The stupid girl left has no homework done even though she was supposed to do a project today.

Kai: Tyson shut the hell up or ill kick your ass to the ground.

Pishcules: Thanks Kai.

Max: Okay, please review and ill give you some of my sugar (SOME)! Mine all mine Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.hehehehehehehehe

Pishcules: Okay, Max has had too much sugar today so I'm getting my ass out of here. Bye.


End file.
